


Heir to an Underwater Throne

by DC_FanFics



Category: DCU
Genre: Artemis is a sucker for underwater history, Dick even more so, Fish People, M/M, People Problems, Shark Bait Ooo Ha Ha, Wally is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_FanFics/pseuds/DC_FanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick, a young shark prince, was still learning about how to rule his kingdom when his adoptive father would pass the throne onto him. Wally, a young dolphin, was making friends with humans on land and teaching them about his culture. The two of them bonded the instant they met and they couldn't be more perfect for eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir to an Underwater Throne

**Author's Note:**

> This work was literally based off Finding Nemo.

"Come on Dick, stop getting distracted. We have things to do." Bruce called out to his son.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Dick calls back.

"A hermit crab can't be that important, now come on. Your now in your twenties, you should be more responsible." Bruce waved his tail impatiently. Being the King of Sharks, he didn't have time to be distracted by small crustaceans.

"Eh....I'll catch up with you later. Let's hope that school of tuna is still around." The young Shark Prince was busy picking up the crab and turning it upside-down and watching it try to get back up again. His midnight black hair swirled around his head, weightless in the water around him. His sapphire eyes lit up with curiosity as the crab started nipping his fingers. Dick's deceased father's shark tooth had been tied to a string so he could wear it around his neck in memory, but, the most noticeable thing about the Prince of Sharks was that he had a heavily scarred neck and chest from past battles with enemy kingdoms. Dick hated conflict and much like a dolphin, he felt emotions a lot more than anyone else. He was a lover, not a fighter.

Bruce sighed. "Alright. Be quick." His adoptive dad swims away in a hurry, all the other marine animals moving well away from the giant sea creature.

Meanwhile, Dick decided to visit a certain spot, his favorite, in the coral reef. He had grown up being taken there by his birth parents and loved to visit frequently. He swam around there for a quite long time, hiding in rock caves and playing with fish, losing track of the sun. As his stomach growled, he remembered how hungry he was. Dick thought it would be wiser to chase something else beside tuna, which are quite fast, so he decided to head closer to shore to stuff his face with bait-fish, which were plentiful this time of year.

Dick was getting ready to attack a whole group of them, already tasting them in his mouth, when he heard a high-pitch squeal and was rocketed past by something. He was instantly disoriented, but cleared his head and saw it was another mer-folk.

He was a man, around his age. His fiery red hair swirled around in the water and his moss-green eyes shone like gems. His freckles dotted his face like star constellations and, if nothing else amazed Dick, he was a dolphin in shark territory, which required a death wish and a lot of guts.

Before he knew it, most of the fish had either been eaten or otherwise scared away.

"Hey! Learn to share!" Dick yelled.

"Huh?" The man stopped swimming and whipped around to face Dick.

"Could you at least save one for me to catch!? Or are you just gonna eat 'em all?" Dick quickly added. He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Ah! Sorry!" The dolphin was startled. He swam behind a small rock formation to hid himself.

"You don't need to be like that. All I asked was for you to save me some." Dick giggled and peered behind the rock.

"Sorry...I get jumpy around sharks..but-..you seem okay..different to others i've encountered.." Wally swam out to face Dick.

"It's because I'm not them.." dick smiled. This merman was very handsome and he could hardly focus. 

Merpeople aren't like humans. They act on emotion, not caring about the social consequences. They'll kiss someone in public even if they have a mate themselves just because they showed them gratitude.

"Hello? Are you there?.." The dolphin giggled and waved his hand in front of Dick's starting face.

"Huh? Oh..sorry...you're really attractive.." Dick said casually still staring.

A faint blush crawled across the other man's face. "T-..Thanks...My name's Wally.." He stuck out a hand.

"I'm Dick.." He shook Wally's hand with a slight grip. "It's nice to finally meet a dolphin with courage, Wally."

This was when they met.

Dick and Wally spent the rest of that afternoon playing hide and seek, talking about the currents and laying underneath the suns gorgeous rays. They never wanted it to end, but Dick had to go back home, and Wally said his Uncle was waiting for him, so they parted ways.

"Y-You..wanna meet here..again?" Wally asked, rubbing his neck.

"Tomorrow?" They spoke in unison.

"Same time?" Dick asked.

"Not soon enough. Earlier." Wally grinned brightly.

Dick hesitated, then hugged his newly made friend.

"Good bye, Wally."

 


End file.
